


ART for "An Opportunity" by merrythoughts & ReallyMissCoffee

by penumbria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Steter Reverse Bang, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This is the art that was created by me for the 2019 Steter Reverse Bang.  It was chosen by merrythoughts & ReallyMissCoffee who wrote the story "An Opportunity".





	ART for "An Opportunity" by merrythoughts & ReallyMissCoffee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Opportunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043422) by [merrythoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts), [ReallyMissCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyMissCoffee/pseuds/ReallyMissCoffee). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and make no money from this.

 

**The Original Artwork in the Claim**

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Supplementary Art Created in Collaboration with Authors**

 

****


End file.
